


As it Turns Out

by MoxieLaB



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-13
Updated: 2005-11-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxieLaB/pseuds/MoxieLaB
Summary: You never know what your kink is until you find it, or it finds you.





	As it Turns Out

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

As it Turns Out

## As it Turns Out

A/N: A post-BDM J/K/S fic, written at the behest of Guildsister. So, technically, it's all her fault. 

In the last two years, my life has taken me places I would never have imagined I would go, itself taken turns and twists I could not have anticipated in my wildest fantasy or most savage nightmare. It was a lifetime ago that I was a bright up-and-coming member of the medical elite in the capital city of an opulent planet. I'm still bright, I'd like to think, but the place I was up-and-coming to has been sealed off from me forever. I traded the future I had dedicated my very soul to building, traded it for one frail, fragmented girl. Now, I'm not saying that I've gained nothing from this new life. I've had experiences to rival the great heroes and found strengths in myself I never knew were there. And Kaylee. Deep down in the heart of all that I am, I want to be with Kaylee. Finally, after our lives changed irrevocably again, I am. No more verbal fumblings from me, no more unforgiving castigations from her. It feels like our souls were beginning to commingle even as our bodies joined and moved apart only to join again. That's what makes what happened next so ... well, I'm not really sure what it was. I guess it was another harrowing opportunity where I learn something about myself and do things I could never have envisioned myself doing when I was a fresh-faced young resident. Kneeling here in front of Jayne, for example. Wait, I've got to go back to how it all started. 

Kaylee and I had been enjoying each other's "company" for weeks. It was incredible. We would fall down together wherever we were, scurrying just out of sight of anyone that might pass by. Our record was four times in one day, but who's counting? And then, it started to stop. Kaylee began to look away from me at times when we would normally be tangled in each other's arms. Something of tremendous weight seemed to burden her, but whenever I asked her, she'd say she was just a little tired or she ate something past its prime and didn't feel up to making love. "Making love," by the way, is only part of it. The rest of it is what she calls "pig sex," a peculiar nomenclature that does fair justice to us rutting like animals. 

Kaylee's mood was altered and we were together maybe once a day, sometimes not at all. I hated going behind her back, but I went to River for insight. I told her to censor her answer, to consider Kaylee's feelings and not tell me anything personal that I didn't need to know to help restore Kaylee's joy for life. Now River looked grim. 

"You can't see it when she knows you can see her," was all she said. 

"You're saying I should spy on her?" 

"Just don't get caught. They'll drive shard of flaming bamboo under your toenails and the agency will disavow any knowledge of your existence." Her eyes had that "playing pretend" twinkle to them. While I was happy in a general sense for her recovery, it did cast a certain doubt over her "advice." She must have sensed my apprehension. "You have to find out for yourself," she said in a low, even voice. 

After the incident with Jubal Early, the bounty hunter who infiltrated Serenity as easily as if we'd left the front door open, Mal had diverted funds to upgrade Serenity's security systems (such as adding one in the first place). Every room and corridor on the ship now contained a tiny, concealed camera, which could be used to verify the locations of friends or enemies during a hostile situation. It has certainly not been installed for the task River and I were putting it to. The cameras were not on constantly, only when needed, so we felt safe in rerouting the signal from the previously secure and encrypted com screen in the captain's berth to a portable screen concealed in mine. (I say "we" but it was River that did it all, and all without speaking one word of what she expected me to see.) 

Late one night, using my pilfered eyes, I methodically scanned the ship for Kaylee. Engine room, galley, bridge, her bunk, she was nowhere to be seen. So, I began checking places she shouldn't be - and I found her in the least appropriate place of all. She was in Jayne's bunk, arms and legs wrapped around him as he stood and held her tight against him with those big arms of his. My jaw dropped. My heart seemed to stop, and when it started again it was thundering in my chest. I couldn't break my eyes away from the screen, not when they began to undress each other like crazed children shredding the paper off their presents, not when they fell onto the bed. I couldn't look away as she rode him, biting her lips to hold back the beautiful cries that were supposed to be for me. I could tell that she'd orgasmed. I knew that spasmodic trembling as it ran through her body and the way her head hung back, eyes screwed shut, mouth hanging open. 

She got off Jayne, standing on shivering legs. He pulled her back onto the bed, on her hands and knees, and took her from behind. I focused on his broad hands, dark against her skin, as he tightly gripped her shoulders and hips and reached underneath to fondle her breasts. He was just ramming into her. Suddenly, his thrusts became discordant and he collapsed against her back. When he withdrew, it was obvious he hadn't been wearing a condom, and I swore I could see their juices running down the inside of Kaylee's thighs, even in the wan light of Jayne's bunk. 

They began to get dressed in an inappropriately casual fashion and my fingers finally found the will to move and turn off the video feed. Kaylee had been pensive and sad because she was cheating on me with Jayne. I should have been furious, I wanted to be furious, but I was as hard and as aroused as I could ever remember being. I had enjoyed watching them together, every second of it, but something about the thought of his cum inside her was making me throb. Sliding the viewer under my mattress, I went directly to Kaylee's bunk. 

She was just getting ready for bed. I must have opening the hatch harder and come down the ladder faster than I meant to, because she startled - maybe she thought she'd been caught. I just grabbed her into my arms and kissed the breath out of her. She relaxed against and reached down to the bulge in my pants. I caught a glimpse of her surprised expression at how hard and aching she found me. Picking her up easily, I carried her to the bed, laid her down, slid her nightshirt up to her underarms and pulled her panties off. She was still hot and soaking wet and the smell that rose to me made me salivate like a lunatic. I began to suck on her beautiful breasts as I rubbed two fingers along her swollen labia. She was already ready when I slid the two fingers inside her. Whimpering and sighing, she bucked against my hand. I wanted to bring her off, but first I wanted a taste. We locked each other's eyes as I drew my fingers from her and brought them to my mouth and sucked them clean. I can't being to imagine what she was thinking, knowing I was tasting Jayne's seed in her juices, but the taste shot to my brain, by way of my dripping erection. Hastily, I undid my pants and pulled my cock free of my underwear as I settled onto my knees between her legs. Normally, I tease and romance Kaylee's lotus blossom, but tonight I just buried my mouth in her pink folds. The more I tasted, the more I wanted- no, needed to taste. I lapped at her labia and drove my tongue as far inside her as it could go. My cock was throbbing and Kaylee was riding my mouth. She came and doused my mouth with the taste of her and Jayne. Suddenly, my orgasm poured over me and I came right there on the floor. It was intense. Laying my head on Kaylee's thigh, I tried to regain my breath. Once my heart rate had slowed, I crawled up along her body and drew her with my to lay side-by-side in her bed. There was a cast of confusion in her hazel eyes, but I ignored it as I wrapped my arm around her and we fell asleep, like we used to. 

A few weeks went by and Kaylee seemed to be happier, more and more like her old self. But I couldn't help notice the way Jayne looked at her and the way she hastily looked away from him. She must have broken off their, well, affair, for lack of a better word. I never tasted Jayne on her after that initial encounter. Our sex life was still good, above-average I'd estimate, but I just couldn't get as excited. Now I was the one starting to pull back. 

I needed them to be together again. I needed Jayne to come inside Kaylee, so I can taste it. It makes my head swim to acknowledge this lust. 

"Ignoring it will only make it worse," River's snuck up on me again. I want to put a bell around her neck, but she's so graceful she could probably walk without- "Ignoring me won't help either," she says, breaking me from my thoughts. I turn and face her, leaning back against the infirmary counter and crossing my arms. 

"I can't very well ask them to cuckold me on command, now can I?" 

"Well, not both, no. But you can ask one." River's making sense and I'm frightened. Deep in thought, I examine the floor just in front of my shoes. When I look up, River is gone and I'm left with a choice. If I tell Kaylee that I know about the affair, I'm sure she'll be racked with guilt. If I compound that by telling her that I want her to do it again and let Jayne come inside her so I can taste it, she'll probably think I'm some sort of deviant and run away directly. On the other hand, if I ask Jayne....Now just how in the name of the most serene Buddha am I supposed to ask Jayne to fuck my girlfriend? And I certainly can't tell him why. I'd probably be forced to my knees with his cock in my mouth before I finished my sentence. 

Oh, I do love River's method of being partially helpful. Another week. That was as long as I could subsist on this perverse hope of mine. I decided to nudge events in the desired direction. This was either a marvelous plan, glorious in its simplicity, or a comedy of letters waiting to happen that would surely result in my being very lonely and/or very bloody. Driven past reason, I didn't feel concerned for that anymore. 

Two handwritten notes, one on each of their bunks, unsigned: "I know what you did. I want you to do it again. 2300 tonight, the empty shuttle." 

Two lines of script that brooked no refusal. Both Kaylee and Jayne stole sidelong glances at my throughout the day and it was all I could do not to smirk. This must be my evil mastermind face. Things are happening for me now, instead of to me. That's the thought I reveled in as I positioned myself in the unoccupied shuttle's storage closet at 2350 with the door barely cracked. 

Jayne arrived first. I should have expected as much. He sat on the edge of the bed, one leg bouncing anxiously, and waited for Kaylee. She was only a few minutes behind and Jayne stood as soon as she entered. I could see the note in her hand. 

"You got ..?" she asked. 

"Yeah. It's gotta be from-" 

"Yeah, only person it could be." Kaylee looked around nervously. She had to figure I was watching her somehow. "You think we should?" 

Jayne didn't seem nearly as perturbed. "He wants us to. I don't see why we shouldn't." He approached her and bent to kiss her neck. I barely heard him whisper, "You know I still want you. I'll take you any way I can get you." 

"Loa tien bo," Kaylee moaned in the desperate voice of someone flinging herself into a decision. She grabbed his head with both hands and kissed him as if she was trying to eat him alive. 

Jayne's hands roamed possessively over Kaylee's body, mapping her breasts, hip, ass and going back to do it all over again. Skin was a foregone conclusion. He had her top off in mere seconds and she undid his belt and swished his pants down to his calves. Kaylee dropped to her knees and took Jayne's hard organ into her mouth, all of it, in one gulp. He groaned and put his hands on her head. I could see him trying to be gentle with her, the struggle showed on his face, as he tried not to hold her still and fuck her mouth. I could hear the wet noises mix with his heavy breathing and I could feel myself harden. Why didn't I care about this? Why wasn't I enraged? I don't know. I'll never know. All I know is that I just became more and more aroused when Jayne helped Kaylee out of her pants and his thick gunfighter fingers disappeared inside her. 

"You're so tight," Jayne growled as he bent down to torment her nipples with his tongue. Kaylee's body shivered every time he thrust his fingers into her. I could see his thumb circling her clitoris. "You want my big cock in your tight little pussy?" Kaylee choked on a cry and moaned low and long. The sound almost drove me out of my skin, or at least out of my mind. Jayne withdrew his fingers and licked them as Kaylee moved automatically to the bed and got down on her hands and knees. 

Jayne positioned himself behind Kaylee and moved her legs together. God, she feels so good that way. I didn't even realize I had started stroking myself. I slid my pants down and pleasured myself properly as I watched Jayne slide into Kaylee one agonizing inch at a time. She was gasping and panting by the time he began to thrust slowly. The sight of her breasts shaking each time he pounded into her, the shimmer of sweat on her back, the way she rubbed her clit needily - it was time to put my plan through the ultimate test. 

Quietly, stealthily, I slipped from the closet. Their pace didn't falter. I stripped off my sweater, toed off my shoes, and slid my pants off. As I moved into his peripheral vision, Jayne stopped dead. Then Kaylee saw me and she looked... trapped, frightened, stricken. 

This was not the time for words. Jayne began to withdraw and I just shook my head at him. I knelt next to the bed and took Kaylee's face gently in my hands. I kissed her sweetly but firmly, my lips moving against hers in soundless words of my approval. "Lay on your back," I whispered to her as our kiss broke. 

Kaylee obligingly lay down on her back, Jayne repositioning to accommodate her. She didn't look as worried anymore but she still didn't look completely comfortable. I had to make her forget her fears, the worry about what would happen next. I devoted myself to her gorgeous breasts, licking, sucking and pinching her nipples. I could see caution in every line of Jayne's body as he inched back in close to Kaylee and lifted her legs up onto his shoulders. Her body arched against my mouth as he slid into her again. She grabbed my face so my mouth could swallow the noises that his deep thrusts drove out of her. I could feel Jayne's thrusts gaining speed and I broke for air. 

"Not yet," I said firmly, meeting his eyes for the first time. "Sit on the edge of the bed and lay back." I could hear the strained quality in my own voice. Incredibly, Jayne heeded my request. I took Kaylee by the hand and coaxed her on top of Jayne. Straddling his waist, she looked back at me as if for permission. I took hold of her hips and drew her back onto him. They made a sounds in unison and I think I may have, too. She began to ride him slowly, swiveling her hips as she rocked back and forth. The smell of sex was pervasive, it seemed to infiltrate my skin and fill my body. "Stop, wait," my voice now sounded completely foreign to me. I caressed Kaylee's thighs and ran my hands over her flat stomach to squeeze her breasts. "Turn around." 

Jayne made a very specific type of noise as Kaylee negotiated her position change without breaking contact with his body. He moaned loudly as she began to ride again, and Kaylee for her part had no care for discretion or modestly anymore. I crouched down between Jayne's knees and watched as Kaylee's heavenly pink snatch repeatedly swallowed his hard cock. With my hands on her waist, I stopped Kaylee at the top of a stroke. Carefully, I leaned in and licked a swatch of her juice from Jayne's cock. His whole body twitched in response. Would he protest? He might do more than protest, he might end me right here and now. As it would turn out, he didn't. He grabbed Kaylee's hips an thrust up into her, urgently guiding her movements as she began to tremble. "That's it," I whispered hoarsely, "Make him come." 

I lowered my head again, lapping Kaylee's sweet essence from Jayne's balls and the base of his cock, and from Kaylee's pink lips, flicking her swollen clit with my tongue every time she thrust down. She began fondling her own breasts and cried out, "God, Jayne, come in me." One more firm rub of my tongue and Kaylee began to climax, screaming out her pleasure as her wetness flowed down. I drank it up, not even minding that my tongue was laving another man's organ. 

Jayne moaned from deep in his chest and the excitement made my hands shake. I could see his cock pulsing as Kaylee rode out the last of her orgasm. I grabbed my own cock firmly at the base to keep from coming as the taste hit my tongue - Kaylee's essence and Jayne's seed. Kaylee began to lift herself up and I followed her with my mouth, sucking the sweetness off the ridge on the underside of Jayne's organ. I could see him watching, eyes wide, mouth slack as I continued to lap up the taste even after Kaylee collapse weak and trembling onto the bed next to him. His softening cock twitched against my mouth as I cleaned him of their moisture. 

Kaylee's legs were open like an invitation and I nearly lunged to get more. I lay in opposition to her, my hardness near her coral-colored lips. Thankfully, she didn't need any additional enticement. She swallowed me down to the root as I drove my tongue into her. It was more than I could take and I came, pumping hard into her mouth and nearly yelling into her dripping core. 

Almost falling off my treacherous legs, I got off the bed and made my way across the shuttle. I dress in silence and left. What do you say after an experience like that? It was my idea, and I'm not even sure. I went back to my berth and slept for 10 straight hours.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **As it Turns Out**   
Author:   **Mary Kroll**   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  **het**  |  **17k**  |  **11/13/05**   
Characters:  Kaylee, Jayne, Simon   
Summary:  You never know what your kink is until you find it, or it finds you.   
  



End file.
